1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connector and a power connector assembly, and more particularly, to a power connector and a power connector assembly with contact protection mechanism adapted to transmit power between circuit boards or backplane connection systems.
2. Description of Related Arts
Power connectors are known from the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,075 discloses a power connector assembly for transmitting electricity between two circuit boards or backplane connection systems. The power connector assembly includes a plug connector and a receptacle connector which comprises an insulation housing and a plurality of power contacts received therein, respectively. Each of the power contacts comprises a terminal portion to be attached to a corresponding circuit board so as to establish mechanical and electrical connections to the circuit board. The receptacle power contacts each comprises a pair of walls spaced apart from each other and disposed in parallel, and an insertion opening is formed at the front ends of the walls to allow insertion of a corresponding plug power contact. The insertion opening extends along the whole width of the walls and thereby it has a length which is substantially equal to the width of the walls. The plug power contacts each comprises a pair of cantilever beams, wherein the distal sections thereof can be positioned slightly apart when the beams are in a relaxed position, but come together when the beams are deflected by an inner surface of the walls of the receptacle contacts as the cantilever beams are inserted into corresponding receptacle power contacts and received in a mating space thereof.
As the insertion opening of the receptacle contact is so narrow that it is not easy to insert the plug contacts into corresponding receptacle contacts. Moreover, harmful deformation of the cantilever beams may occur because of improper distribution of pressure during mating of the plug and receptacle contacts. Further, the environmental situations of the power connectors can be very bad, and foreign particles may enter into the contacts for instance into the mating space of the receptacle contacts, which might result in deformation or failure of the contacts.